Getting Crushed
by Annaelle
Summary: What would have happened if André tried to make Tori jealous by telling her he was in love with Jade?     What if Tori was hopelessly in love with him but desperate to help him out?   ONE-SHOT.


**For the record, I didn't copy anything from 506thpir. **  
><strong>I like the way things are described in 506thpir's stories, but I don't copy anything.<strong>

**I know what I would feel like if someone copied my stuff, so I wouldn't even dream of doing it to someone else. **

**So, just to be clear, I did not copy anything, and I will never do so either.**

**Enjoy the story! (To those that reviewed saying it was copied, here is your answer)**

**Xx Annaelle**

* * *

><p><strong>Getting Crushed<strong>

**TORI'S POV**

Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair. My phone beeped again. André again.  
><em>What the hell is wrong with him? It's three AM. <em>I opened the door to find him standing on my doorstep, wearing only a T-shirt and his boxers, holding on to his bike for dear life. He looked incredibly cute, and I might even have told him that if it weren't for my mood. 'André?' I said. 'Did you get my text?' he asked, looking kind of crazy.  
>I sighed. 'Yes. Why else would I be here at three AM in the morning?' He shook his head. 'I'm tripping out, Tori. I'm tripping out!' He looked so vulnerable and scared that I couldn't possibly be mean to him.<p>

'Alright, alright, come in.' I gestured to the house in general. André walked in, with his bike, demanding me to make hot cocoa. 'I'm not making hot cocoa,' I said, feeling slightly irritated. I shut the door. André moaned and rubbed his temples. He was worrying me. 'What is wrong with you?' I asked.  
>He looked up and as I looked into his eyes, he swung his arms around, feeling uncomfortable. He breathed in deeply a few times, obviously dreading what he was going to say.<p>

'I think. . . I think I'm in love with Jade.'

My mouth fell open and I couldn't think of anything better to say than, 'I'll go make the cocoa.'

* * *

><p>After minutes of trying to understand why André thought he was in love with Jade fucking West, I still didn't get it. André looked at me, hoping I could say something that could help him. Jealous and pissed of as I was, it was harder than I had thought.<br>He was so scared and messed up about this. 'Dude,' I said, still trying to make sense of it all, 'You can't love Jade.' He threw up his hands in desperation. 'Like I don't know that! Beck's one of my best friends!' He sat down and left his cup of cocoa on the table. 'I don't move on a friend's girl. Uh Uh, I don't play that way.'  
>I almost smiled in relief. 'Good. So let's just forget about this.'<p>

André shook his head. 'I can't! Aah!' He moaned. I bit my lip. 'Why not?' He calmed down a bit. He almost looked like the sweet André I liked so much again. 'See, ever since I was little, I just had to get my feelings out. I just couldn't keep 'em in or else I get wonky in the head.'  
>I exhaled in desperation and rubbed his arm. 'Shh, it's OK, alright. It'll be fine.' He moaned again, as if his head was about to explode. Maybe it was.<p>

'Look,' I said, trying hard to convince both him and me, 'I don't think you're in love with Jade.' He slowed his breathing. 'You don't?' He sounded so hopeful. I shook my head. 'No. You guys were just there, together. Alone, late. You were tired.' I glanced at him. He nodded. 'Yeah. Yeah, I was.' I nodded. 'And you were writing a song, so you felt emotional.' André gazed ahead. 'Uh huh,' he said, in such a cute way, I would've kissed him right then and there if it weren't for the situation. 'And,' I added, 'you forgot that Jade is a mean, vicious person with deep psychological problems.' André bit his lip lightly. 'Yeah. Yeah, forgot those things.' I smiled and patted his arm. 'But by tomorrow, you'll be fine again.' He smiled slightly at me. 'Yeah, I bet I will.'

He smiled and leaned forward to get his cup of cocoa. I copied his move. As the delicious hot beverage touched my lips, I imagined André sitting here trying to tell me he was in love with me rather than Jade.  
>What did she have that I didn't? But I bit back every comment that sprang to my mind. I'd rather just be André's best friend than not have him at all.<p>

But who was I kidding? I glanced at him as he drank his cocoa. _I'm in love with you, André Harris. _

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY - HOLLYWOOD ARTS - BLACK BOX THEATRE<br>ANDRÉ'S POV**

If I was honest with myself, I had been such a fool yesterday. Tellin Tori - the girl I was actually in love with - I was in love with Jade? I mean, what was up with that? I admit I had been quite messed up yesterday, but I knew that I was just projecting everything I felt for Tori to Jade because it'd be easier.  
>Exactly how it was easier to be in love with your best friend's girl than being in love with your girl best friend, I hadn't figured out yet.<p>

And how awkward had it been to be facing both Tori and Jade at the same time while I was still trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with me?  
>I could've hit myself. 'Via the internet...' Who says via? So, as I had a free period, I hid in the Black Box Theatre, writing a song I had started last night, after I got home.<br>It was about Jade, yes, because I needed to figure out what I was thinking. Tori didn't think I was in love with Jade. I didn't think I was in love with Jade. So what was my problem?

Nothing really. Just me.

My phone, laying somewhere on the floor near the sheets of music I'd started with, started buzzing as another text came in. Sighing, I laid down my guitar and picked up my phone. I'd been avoiding Tori all day, but she would not leave me alone. And now the bizzilionth text; I couldn't just ignore her anymore.

_André - need 2 talk 2 U.  
>Come over after school?<em>

_C U There. - X Tori_

I bit my lip. I glanced at my watch. Three PM. I hadn't realized how long I'd been in here already.  
>Slowly pacing through the room, picking up sheets of music as I did, I considered Tori's offer. What could go wrong? I smiled as I gathered my things. Nothing could go wrong.<p>

As it turned out, I couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>TORI'S POV<strong>

I grinned as I updated my status on The Slap. No one would possibly guess what I meant.  
>Not even André would be able to guess what I was up to. I checked the cards I had stuffed in my back pocket. I knew what he would say; I knew I was right.<p>

My mom yelled, 'Tori, André's here to see you!', startling me. I checked my appearanced in the mirror again. _Here goes nothing, _I thought, and headed down the stairs.

'What are you doing in my house?' I demanded while stomping down the stairs. André's mouth fell open. 'What in the name of gravy?' he exclaimed while jumping up. I focused on what Jade would say. 'Here's an idea. Say something intelligent, or shut your face. André gave me a once over and shook his head. 'Why are you all dressed up like Jade?' I smirked and pulled the first card from my pocket. André took it, uncertainly reading it out loud. 'I'm helping you. Just pretend I'm Jade and you'll see why you don't want to be in love with a girl like her.' I put a hand on my hip and smirked at him. 'Congrats! You can read on a second-grade-level!'

He sighed and shook his head. 'This is never going to work.' I rolled my eyes and pulled out the second note. He read it again, looking at me warily. 'Yes it will, come on, just go with it.' He bit his lip and then nodded.  
>'Alright.' He stuffed the notes in his pocket. 'So Jade,' he started. 'WHAT?' I spat.<br>'Wanna go to a movie?' On the inside, I was ready to scream. He was so sweet. However, I said, 'Sure. Let's go see 'Death of a kitten'.' André rubbed his palms uncomfortably. 'Or maybe we should just grab a burger.' I raised my eyebrows. 'Beef makes me puke.' André looked rather taken aback.

'Dang, girl.'

At that moment, my dad walked in. 'Tori, have you seen my glasses?' I shook my head. 'Um, I'm not your little finding girl, alright.' I stepped forward, past André, who stared at me. 'So if you lost your glasses, maybe you should lock yourself in the basement, and cry about it.' My dad frowned. 'Dang girl.' He turned around and headed upstairs. André smiled warily. 'Don't you think you're being a little mean to your dad, Jade?' He asked, emphasizing the 'Jade'.

I dropped myself on the couch. 'Deal with it.' I turned to him. 'Cause if you and I were ever boyfriend girlfriend, I'll be way meaner to you.' My words lost every meaning when André sudden leaned forward. 'Um André, what the. . What are you. . .' I leaned back further as he leaned forward. My protests were lost as his lips met mine. I went rigid in shock for the shortest moment, before I let my instincts take over. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He moaned and pushed me into the pillows. His lips were perfect, soft and rough at the same time. As his hands moved down from my tummy to my thighs, the kiss became more heated.  
>Trying to tease him, I refused to open my mouth as he grazed his tongue past my lower lip. He groaned and I smiled; however, I didn't get to enjoy my victory for long as he discovered my weakness. He dragged his fingers up my thigh, causing me to moan loudly. He grinned and slipped his tongue into my mouth.<p>

A few minutes later, we broke apart, both breathing very fast. As my eyes found André's, it fully hit me what we had done; more of that, the position we were in wasn't all too parent-friendly either. André jumped up and backed away from the couch. He shook his head. 'Oh God. Tori. Shit,' he cursed. I breated heavily, and slowly sat up again. 'André, what. . I . . .' I stuttered, confused beyond anything else.  
>He shook his head, rubbing his temples. 'No, Tori, I . . . I have to go.' He almost ran for the door. 'André! Wait!' I jumped up and hurried after him. 'I'll see you around, Tori!' He called over his shoulder.<p>

I slammed the door shut and swore loudly as I dropped myself on the couch again.  
>This was supposed to have been so much better. . .<p>

* * *

><p><strong>HOLLYWOOD ARTS - TORI'S LOCKER<br>TORI'S POV**

I slammed the lockerdoor shut and rested my forehead against it. I hardly slept last night after André had left.  
>I didn't know what I was going to do or say when I saw him, but I had to talk to him. This was exactly why I hadn't told him how I felt. I mean, he almost ran away screaming.<p>

I turned around, closed my eyes and leaned back against my locker. _What am I going to do?  
><em>I ignored the chatter of students around me and slid my back down the lockers. Resting my head against my palms, I tried to think of what to do. The bell rang, but as I had Sikowitz, I didn't feel like being anywhere near André until I'd figured out what to do. The chatter of the students slowly died out and then there was nothing but silence around me.

I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't hear him until he sat down next to me. 'So. . .' He said. I looked up and sighed. 'So. . .' André leaned his head to the lockers. 'I guess we should talk about this.' I bit my lip and glanced at him. 'I guess so.' He looked at me and smiled. 'You know, there's one great thing about this.' I frowned. 'What?'

He smiled. 'I got over Jade.' I felt my cheeks grow warm. 'Well, then I guess my plan worked. Even though it didn't work out quite the way I imagined it.' I scrambled to my feet and paced around. André followed my example. 'Look, André,' I started, 'I don't want us to be weird. I just-' But André caught my arm as I passed him, swirled me around and pushed me against the lockers. I gasped as the wind was knocked from my lungs.  
>The second thing I became aware of was that André was unnervingly close to me. He was all pressed up against me, one of his legs between mine. I drew a shaky breath. 'André?' I whispered.<br>'What are you doing?' He smiled and gave me a smoldering look. 'You didn't let me finish. There was no reason I had to get over Jade in the first place. It was you, Tori. It's been you all along.' And before I had thought of an answer to that, he leaned in and pressed his lips on mine.

Butterflies erupted in the pit of my stomach as I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer. He grazed his tongue past my lip, groaning in frustration when I once again refused to open my mouth.  
>This time however, he was smarter. He pushed his leg up against my center. I let a deep moan escape my lips, smirking as he slipped his tongue into my mouth.<br>Slowly, he leaned back for breathing purposes. I shook my head. 'That was so not fair. Far below the belt.' André grinned as he leaned closer again. 'I know. As if you didn't like it,' he said while his lips brushed my ear. I grinned. 'I didn't say that.' He smiled and lowered his head to let his lips meet mine again. As our kiss became more and more heated, I had a sudden realization that we were still at school. I scowled and pulled back. André groaned.

'Why? Why do we have to stop?' I smiled at him. 'Look around. We're at school.' He looked around and his expression fell so fast it was almost funny. 'Oh yeah, we are.'  
>He took one step back and pulled me into his arms. 'Maybe we should get to class,' I whispered. He made a face. 'Can't we just make out in the janitor's closet?' I grinned. 'No. We can't.' André scowled. 'Why not?'<br>I snuggled deeper into his arms and said, 'One, because we've missed most of our class already, and two, I'm pretty sure the janitor's in there.' He grinned. 'Good point.'

'Come on,' I said, pulling him with me by his hand. 'Making out is something we can do later.' He groaned.  
>By the door of Sikowitz's classroom, André pushed me against the wall and pressed his lips on mine in what could've been a very heated and inappropiate kiss, were it not that Sikowitz barged outside and declared we had detention for being late and making out in class. When André pointed out we weren't in class yet, he merely smirked and said he was the teacher so he could give us detention when he wanted to.<p>

But as I glanced at my best friend/ boyfriend, I knew it was worth it.  
>André kissed me again before following Sikowitz inside.<p>

Way worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know where this came from. I wasn't even watching Victorious. <strong>

**Well, anyway, enjoy!**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Xx Annaelle**


End file.
